


Trying Something New

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Inexperienced Dom, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” Rey thought to herself as she tugged her bag over her shoulder. She wanted to do this. She’d pored over holonet sites in preparation. The mere idea of Ben’s request made her wet. And terrified. Just a little terrified.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fluffy yet Dom/sub treat. The idea of making Rey an inexperienced and slightly confused Dom was one I had to pick up and run with.

“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” Rey thought to herself as she tugged her bag over her shoulder. She wanted to do this. She’d pored over holonet sites in preparation. The mere  _ idea _ of Ben’s request made her wet. And terrified. Just a little terrified.

But fear had never stopped Rey of Jakku.

She paused as she approached his door. These rooms were practically hers, too; they spent as much time here together as they could. But right now, they seemed like the most alien of places. She could feel Ben’s Force signature, spiky with anticipation and, yes, a matching swath of anxiety. It helped, strangely, that she knew he felt the same as she did.  

Rey took a deep breath and barged into his quarters.

Ben looked up from his datapad, his eyes wide. She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. She took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips, and demanded, “Get on your knees, Ben Solo.”

Her stomach flipped as he slid from the chair onto the floor, kneeling without hesitation. His eyes met hers, and she raised her eyebrows. He dropped his gaze to the floor, cheeks flushed, and she shifted, bringing her legs closer together to appease her need for friction. 

“Yes, master,” he said, eyes lowered.

Rey smiled and then covered her mouth with her hand to hide her glee. Kriff, this was so hot. She still felt nervous, knowing she’d probably say something wrong or do something stupid during this game they’d agreed to. The bulge in his pants told her that she was, at the very least, off to a promising start. She moved her hand away from her mouth and resumed the commanding expression she’d practiced in the mirror in the hours before their meeting time.

She paused, not sure what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do  _ eventually _ , and she’d practiced this opening bit a few times, but her mouth went dry as she realized she didn’t know how to go from point a to point b. 

Ben flicked his eyes up, a worried expression on his face, and he looked so vulnerable that is was all Rey could do not to go to him at once and cradle his face in his hands, dropping kisses of reassurance onto his forehead. But that’s not what Ben wanted right now, and it wasn’t what she wanted, either.

“Eyes down,” she said, her voice breathy with excitement as she tried to sound stern. “Get on your hands and knees, Ben, and crawl over to me.”

There had been one thing she’d balked at when he’d told her his fantasy; she would not call him slut or whore or any of the other names he’d shyly whispered. She didn’t want to tear him down with words, even for pleasure. He’d agreed, somewhat subdued by her decisive stand, squeezing her hands in his.

She watched, entranced, as he eased down to the floor and crawled to her. His lush hair hung in his face, and she pressed her legs more firmly together, wiggling slightly. Her panties were damp, and power surged through her. As soon as he was close enough, she twined her fingers into his hair and jerked his head up hard.

Again she almost lost all control in order to descend upon him, to crush his lips to hers the way she loved best, to straddle his lap and just get on with the pleasure.  His eyes were dark, his cheeks flushed, and she pulled back a little harder.

“Good boy,” she said, trying to sound aloof and utterly failing. “I like it when you do as you’re told.” She reached out with her other hand and traced the path of his scar along his face. Once again she resisted the urge to throw herself over him, and she tugged his hair again, releasing him.

‘What the kriffing hell now?’ she thought, biting her lip. “Um. You may touch me.”

Confusion flickered across Ben’s face, and he raised his hands, unsure of what to do with them. “Um. Where?”

“Uh…”

“ _ Klirim _ .” He used the word they’d agreed on to signal a need for a pause. It wasn’t the safe word; they had one of those, too. Ben sat back on his heels, staring up at her, expression soft. “We don’t have to- I mean, if this is uncomfortable…”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just- it’s new.” She arched her eyebrow and laced her fingers through his hair. “But we both remember how good I am at picking up new skills. Give me a moment to refocus, yeah?”

He nodded as she closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted to do and say next. When she opened them, a wicked grin spread across her face and she pulled on Ben’s hair again, just hard enough.

Much like their first duel in that snowy forest, once Rey got the hang of things - well. She figured things out as she went along. She found the whole experience of ordering Ben around, receiving worship from his mouth and hands like a gluttonous adored goddess, and being called master was more to her liking than she’d thought it would be.

She’d moved them to the bedroom after her first two orgasms, and after a mind shattering third, she decided she was ready to allow him his release. He’d been so good for her, after all.  She rode him, setting a vigorous pace as their flesh slapped together, and when she stopped suddenly, he whimpered, cheeks flushed and lips swollen as he stared up at her.

“Do you want to come for me, Ben?”

He nodded his head, “Yes, please, master.”

“Beg me.”

And he did, profusely and profanely, and her grin grew wider and wider as the words rained on her ears. When he’d babbled enough for her, she plunged down upon him once more, pulling his hands from where they rested at her hips to her breasts. She hadn’t tied him up because she liked the feel of his hands on her body. But she could see now how tying him up would appeal.

“Not until I say so,” she reminded him, as his eyes fluttered closed and he thrust up to meet her.

He nodded, beyond words now, and she leaned down to nibble his earlobe. The words came to her easily now seeing him in this state of abandon, and she understood a little more why he wanted what he wanted, and how this was an exquisite game between them, played with rules and respect. Plus it was so kriffing hot. She whispered into his ear, “You  _ are _ a filthy slut, aren’t you?”

Ben gasped, body going rigid as he lost control and came hard. 

She petted his damp hair afterwards as she snuggled up to him, the scene ended and her love and care for him evident with every touch she provided.

“Was that okay?” She bit her lip, burrowing her face into his neck, breathing him in. “Did you like it?”

He squeezed her tightly to him. “More than I can say.”

She pulled up to look him in the eyes. They were both grinning as their lips met.

“You know, though,” Rey continued, cupping his face on one hand, “you came without permission. That was very naughty of you.”

Ben tried to suppress his smile.”Then perhaps I should be punished.”

Rey laughed and kissed him again.That would definitely be a fun new thing to try.  


  
  
  



End file.
